


Price You Pay

by thexsharpestlives



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Breeding, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thexsharpestlives/pseuds/thexsharpestlives
Summary: You were just a lowly assistant working for a large and successful company. You were nothing special and that had been fine with you. Your boss wasn't half bad and allowed you to have a bit of a social life. Never did you imagine that said boss would literally have you snatched and offer you to a beautiful devil with blonde hair and blue eyes.





	Price You Pay

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't remember the last time I wrote something like this. It's been a long while! Anyways! Have some shameless smut! Let me know what you guys think! I might write a few more one shots but we will see!

Your head was feeling fuzzy.

Your mouth was incredibly dry.

Every single limb in your body was becoming stiff. 

One moment you had been walking through the parking lot at the office. The next thing you knew hands had grabbed at you. Pain had blossomed from the very back of your head. After that everything had gone dark and you didn’t know for how long. By the time you came to you realized you were in such trouble. Your arms were stretched above your head and restrained with something. There was a blindfold across your eyes which prevented you from seeing anything. The most concerning thing to you was the fact that you could feel cool air brushing against bare skin. 

It caused your nipples to become erect. There were some voices in the distance which caused your head to turn. Your back was pressing against something cold, almost like metal. Goosebumps had formed on every single part of you. It took you a moment to realize that tears had formed in your eyes. You had seen enough true crime documentaries to know what was going to happen to you. That you were likely going to end up mutilated and dead in some sort of shipping container. Your family would never know what happened to you. 

There were footsteps which caused your entire body to tense. 

“What is this?” 

Was the question about you? 

There were at least two sets of eyes on you from what you could tell. 

“She is an offering for you.” 

The second voice was a familiar one. It was one that you heard on a daily basis. It belonged to your boss who you thought was a somewhat decent guy. Of course he was a titan in the business world and you were just his assistant. You were the one who got his coffee for him in the morning. The one who made sure he didn’t miss any meetings. Plus you had even taken him back to his home when he had one too many drinks with his friends. You had even covered for him when his wife called to find out why he wasn’t home yet. 

“And what makes you think I want her?” 

“Is she not pleasing?” 

You were being talked about like you were a piece of meat. That was something you had dealt with most of your life. You were feeling utterly exposed. There was a feather like touch sliding along the expanse of your cheek. It traveled down along your collarbone. You tried to pull back but due to the wall behind you there was nowhere to go. The touch continued to slide down towards your heaving breasts. 

Your heart felt like it was going to burst from your chest. 

There was an amused chuckle that seemed to echo inside your head. The hand that had continued to venture was pinching one of your nipples. A gasp escaped from your somewhat chapped lips. That only seemed to encourage whoever it was that was playing with your body. Their other hand was reaching for your previously untouched breast. You groaned as you felt both of your nipples being pulled, pinched and twisted. 

“I’ll keep her.” 

The hands suddenly left your form and you felt like you could breathe again. Were you going to be left alone again? That seemed more favorable compared to being poked and prodded like cattle. Someone was snapping their fingers and you felt someone leaning in towards you. The restraints were being untied and your arms were being lowered in front of you. Your first instinct was to run but instead you were frozen in place. 

Leather encased fingers grasped at your shoulders from behind. How many people were there? You were being shoved not so gently forward. Your bare feet shuffling along as you were being led to god only knew where. There was the sound of a door being opened and you were pushed inside. You stumbled but a hand was grasping at your arm to keep you balanced. You wanted nothing more than to pull the blindfold off. 

Though part of you liked that you weren’t seeing wherever it was that you were. Those same firm hands were pushing you down onto what you assumed was a bed. Once more your arms were being stretched out above your head. Something soft was wrapping around your wrists. You couldn’t stop the sobs from bubbling up and out of your throat. Not that it was doing you any good as you were once more tied. 

There were footsteps and then a door closing. It seemed that you were once more being left alone. The sheets below you felt soft and perhaps even expensive. Your head tilted to rest against your arm, trying to calm down. Of course you were so unbelievably confused by everything that was happening. You had no idea why your boss had decided to have you snatched out of the parking lot. He was giving you away like you were a piece of property for sale. 

The minutes that ticked by felt like hours for you. You had no idea just how much time had passed. You found yourself shifting in hopes of finding a more comfortable position. It seemed near impossible given your small range of motion. You found yourself wondering you had done to deserve to be in such a predicament. After all you had always followed the rules and done what you thought you should. 

You heard the creak of a door and the sound of someone tutting. 

“What have they brought you Michael?” 

The voice was feminine but also very stern from what you could tell. 

“She’s a gift, she’s mine.” 

“She’s a distraction, she is going to get in the way.” 

“Leave us Ms. Mead.” 

There was the sound of footsteps that got quieter with every passing second. The door was being shut and you realized that it had to be Michael approaching the bed. Fingers were grasping at the fabric that was swathed around your face. You cried out in surprise as it was torn away from you. You had to blink a few times to adjust to the light after being kept in the darkness for so long. 

There was so much black everywhere from what you could see. The walls were black and so was the furniture. The only splash of color was the crimson colored sheets you were on. You almost refused to look towards the man who apparently owned you. At least till his hand shot out to grasp at your chin. Your head was being turned and that was the first time you got a look at Michael. Only two words crossed your mind at the sight of him: devilishly handsome. 

He had a mop of strawberry blonde hair that curled around his ears. His eyes were a startling shade of blue that you had never seen before. He had prominent cheek bones that would have made most male models envious. Everything about him screamed beauty but also screamed danger. He was not at all what you were expecting. It would take a lot for a man like your former boss to want to please someone. You were expecting a man that was much older than what Michael looked like. 

“They think they can win me over with offering you to me.” 

What did that mean? 

You had so many questions but you were too scared to actually speak. 

“You are exquisite.” 

His fingers left your chin only to once more slide along your frame. His hand came to rest against your stomach. You realized very quickly that his fingers were laden with rings. Each of them felt heavy against your skin. You found your gaze traveling down the line of your body to look at his hand. His fingers were long and almost elegant. 

“Do you not possess the ability to speak?” 

You had been so lost in your head that you hadn’t uttered a single syllable. 

“I-I don’t understand.” 

“You don’t understand what?” 

“How I came to be in this place and what my boss has to do with it.” 

Your words seemed to amuse him from the smirk that decorated his angelic face. His fingers were tracing patterns against your skin, around your belly button. He was grinning like the cat that ate the damn canary. All the while he was touching you as if he had every right to. 

“Your boss is part of the Cooperative,” he told you patiently like one might speak to a child,” He pledged his soul to my father and in turn pledged himself to me but he did something that displeased me.” 

Your confusion only seemed to grow with everything he was telling you. 

“And so you are his atonement and his way of getting into my good graces.” 

Something told you that whatever your boss had intended wasn’t working on Michael. 

His hand was sliding further down towards your waistline. His fingers were slipping between your thighs which caused you to gasp. A look of amusement appeared on his face at your response to his touch. The pad of his thumb was running along your folds. You cried out from both shock and pleasure at the sudden touch. 

“He wants to be part of the new world but he just gave up his spot,” he told you as his thumb grazed against that small bundle of nerves,” For you, for my pretty new whore.” 

The word almost sounded wrong coming out of his mouth. 

You were gasping as you felt his thumb moving in small circles. There you were, tied to a bed and not a stitch of clothing on. While this boy, this fully clothed man played with your body. The look in his eyes was one of pure fascination as his touch become rougher. He seemed to like the sounds that escaped from your throat. You were unable to stop yourself from shifting helplessly, your hips arching up from the bed. 

That seemed to please him from the look in his eyes. Your eyes squeezed shut, struggling to understand what was happening. He pulled his hand back which caused a whimper to fall from you. His intense gaze that had been focused on your face was now going down between your legs. He used two fingers to spread you open and another one of his digits pushed inside of you. Your body jolted at the sudden intrusion. 

“So tight,” he mumbled as his finger began to pump in and out of you,” So perfect.” 

You wanted to tell him to stop, that it was wrong. For some reason you couldn’t bring yourself to utter a single word. Instead all that came from you were gasps and moans. Your head pressed back against the pillow that cradled your head. His thumb was suddenly pressing against your clit once again. All you could do was whimper and cry out. His free hand was reaching to loosen the plain black tie around his neck. After that he was reaching to undo the buttons of his shirt. The tension in the room was heavy and you were unsure what to do. 

“Mi-Michael!” 

You couldn’t seem to stop yourself from crying out his name. Your hips were arching from the bed which caused him to chuckle. Beads of sweat were trailing down the back of your neck. Your movement against his hand was becoming greedy, needing more. His unoccupied hand was reaching to yank your legs apart. Your own hands were grasping at the silk ties that kept you in your place. 

His hand was leaving you only to come down against your pussy with a loud slap. A yelp fell from you as pain spread throughout your frame. For some reason you found that your hips were arching up still. He was shifting up only to push your legs up, your knees bending. You could only imagine the sight that you made at that moment. You were by no means innocent but your sex life had been rather vanilla. No man had ever done what he was doing with you. 

“I never expected you to be so reactive,” he taunted as his frame loomed over yours,” Such a good girl for me.” 

Your face was flushing at his words and it was so wrong. It was so wrong for your body to be responding to his. You knew nothing about him besides his name. Plus you knew that he was the head of some sort of private organization. His face was mere inches from your own. All you would have to do was lift your head up for your lips to meet. Instead you found yourself staring towards his mouth. 

His finger that had been lodged inside of you was reaching to run along your bottom lip. You could taste yourself on your lip as his finger suddenly slid past your lips. It was joined by another and you nearly gagged. His fingers were pushing your tongue down which caused you to groan. His eyes were focused on his fingers as he spread his fingers. You groaned as his fingers pushed back towards the entrance of your throat. 

The noises and the mess didn’t seem to bother him in the least. 

You were nearly gagging as he held his fingers there. Your eyes were starting to water and you wanted to push him off. Though you knew that you didn’t possess the strength to do so. After what felt like an eternity his hand was finally pulling back. The second your mouth was unoccupied you were gasping for air. 

“This is the start of your new life,” he cooed to you,” You are no longer bound to the rules you once carefully followed, all you have to worry about is me.” 

Was that supposed to be comforting? 

You realized that he was reaching down to begin to undo his pants. There was the clink of a belt and soon he was allowing them to fall to the ground. That was followed by the boxers that you barely got a glimpse of. He was soon climbing back onto the bed and joining you. His fingers danced along the inside of your thighs.

“What about my family?” you asked,” My apartment, my life, my boyfriend?” 

His touch stopped at the mention of you having a boyfriend. It wasn’t exactly serious but you had been dating for about six months. You knew that he was probably the only one who would notice if you were gone. After all you had been low on the totem pole at the company you worked for. Your parents lived far away and you rarely spoke to them anyway. 

His hand clapped over your mouth before you could even try to continue. 

“You are to forget everything.” 

How did he expect you to do that? 

His free hand was reaching to grasp his cock at the base. It was as hard as a diamond, precum dripping from the head. You watched in morbid fascination as he moved to run the head along your folds. You let out a strangled gasp and you groaned into his hand. He gave you no wondering as he lodged himself inside of you. He was unbelievably thick and bigger than any other man that you had been involved with. 

Your boyfriend certainly didn’t measure up. 

“You are going to forget everything.” 

He eased his hips back only to shove himself all the way in. His hips were meeting with yours and causing you to moan helplessly. 

“As well as forget everyone,” he insisted,” Especially your boyfriend.” 

You were unsure what you were doing but you were nodding mindlessly. His hand left your mouth only to grasp at your tied wrists. The expression on his face was one that you were certainly never going to forget. He was smirking down at you as he began to thrust into you. You could barely catch your breath or keep up with everything that he was doing to you. One of his hands was reaching to rub against your clit. 

You felt like something inside of you was on the verge of snapping. No one had ever taken such utter control over your form. You were practically putty in his more than capable hands. His free hand was reaching to grasp at your hip. His hold on you was tight enough to bruise. Most of the men in your life treated you like you were some fragile doll. It was becoming clear that he had no problem breaking you down till you were stripped bare. 

It was like he was unleashing a side of you that you had never known existed. 

His cock was hitting all the right spots. Of course you knew already that you were unbelievably wet. You had lost all sense of right and wrong with every thrust of his hips. Your arms were beginning to ache but you didn’t care. Your hips were bucking up to meet with his which only made him grin. Small grunts and groans were falling from his mouth. It was the only sign that he was enjoying himself. 

“Who do you belong to little one?” 

The question nearly snapped you out of your reverie. 

His movements ceased when you didn’t respond as fast as he might have liked. You had no idea what you were supposed to say. How could you give him the answer he clearly wanted? Of course you realized how stupid it was to be worried about such a small thing. It was clear that your life was forever going to be changed. That you were never going to be the same woman that you had been only a matter of hours before. 

His hands were suddenly wrapping around your throat. Your eyes widened at the sudden movement. His fingers began to squeeze, cutting off your air supply. There was a light headed feeling spreading throughout you. You were almost in a daze, staring up at his face. He was still not moving, his cock buried to the hilt. You felt like a rag doll being used for his pleasure. You knew that you needed to say something. 

Your life was literally in his hands. 

“I belong to you,” you choked out,” I belong to you!” 

His hold loosened only slightly but he didn’t release you. His thrusts resumed to your relief which frightened you. You were gasping as you felt your body once more chasing that high. Your legs lifted on their own to wrap around his frame. Your ankles locked together at his mid back which made him pause. 

“Eager little girl,” he taunted, his hand sliding up to grasp at your chin,” With such a perfect cunt.” 

You didn’t even bother trying to protest. Instead you just found yourself moving your hips in hopes of some sort of friction. Your hips were moving on their own accord. All you could do was chase the orgasm that you knew was coming. After what felt like an eternity he was finally moving. 

Only this time his thrusts were harsher than before. His hips slapped against yours as his free hand grasped at your hair. He was forcing your head to tilt forward. You were unable to stop the noises that escaped from you. Your eyes were forced to take in the sight of his cock sinking in and out of you. You could hear the own squelch caused by your wetness.   
“Watch,” he demanded in a low hiss,” Look at how wet you are for me.” 

You couldn’t possibly deny how wet you were for him and due to his actions. 

You barely registered the familiar tightness forming in the pit of your belly. All you could do was cry out as spasms started to run through your frame. Your thighs quaked as you writhed beneath him. Tears actually filled your eyes as you began to ride out the waves of pleasure. The entire time you were crying out his name. You were certain that you had made a mess just not of yourself but of him as well. 

He let go of your hair just as he lost control himself. You were gasping as you felt his cum spurting inside of you. He was practically coating your walls. He let out a low groan as he kept himself buried inside of you. You were nearly breathless as you looked up at his face. The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes. There was a dazed look in your eyes even as he began to move once more. He was pulling himself from you and you winced. 

You could feel a mixture of your combined juices beginning to drip out of you.

You barely could keep your eyes open long enough to watch him. He was going to open the drawer to the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He was pulling out what looked like a jewelry case, simple and black. A look of confusion appeared as he climbed onto the bed and scooted towards you. To your surprise he was smiling as he went to open the case. You weren’t sure what you were expecting to see. 

To your surprise there was what looked to be a collar. It was a startling shade of red with a silver charm shaped like a heart attached to it. The charm was engraved with his name. You barely blinked as the collar was fastened around your once bare throat. He was sitting back on his knees and staring down at you. You were certain that you looked utterly fucked out, still tied to his bed. 

“Welcome to your new life.”


End file.
